<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>problematic mcyt oneshots by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367448">problematic mcyt oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None JaJaJa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, and more - Freeform, cross dressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of problematic mcyt oneshots and i dont have the character tags on so if you found this you were looking through ship tags &lt;3. antis dni or do if you want ig i dont really mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. requests and shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello there!! my name is lerone lee, and this is a request page for problematic oneshots, i literally will take any requests.</p><p> </p><p>they dont have to be problematic, but they mostly will be. most kinks work besides like shit or blood. </p><p> </p><p>with your request please add the people in the ship, any kinks and a prompt. </p><p> </p><p>please remember that i am a human too and cannot mass-produce writings and they might not all be perfect,</p><p> </p><p>also, if your an anti, you might aswell leave, if you do just want to comment hate, go ahead, it doesnt really bother me.</p><p> </p><p>anyways, request away, i love you all &lt;3</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tommy x tubbo request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>// somnophilia, tommy/tubbo, crying</p><p>request by : beez</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tubbo lay in his bed, a pounding headache ringing through him. he could feel tommy’s knees pressing against the back of his own, and he could feel hands pressed on his waist... and worst of all he could feel his best friend grinding and humping against him. he had no idea what to do, he couldn’t scoot away due to the strong grip and couldn’t even tell him to stop with the risk of his own parents waking up.</p><p> </p><p>“tobyyy....”</p><p> </p><p>tubbo heard his best friend moan out and his heart came into his throat. he couldn’t believe his ears, maybe he did like what was happening, thats what his dick truly was telling him.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>he lightly tried to peel tommy’s hand from his waist and their fingers quickly interlocked allowing tubbo to move. he moved so that he was sitting on tommy’s lap, as tommy continued to hump against him. small moans and whines were let out by tubbo as well as tommy. before tommy began to come down from his high and came in his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>he asked, half asleep looking at the boy sitting on his lap. tubbo’s eyes rushed with tears as he climbed off of the other, guilt filling his conscience but tommy just pulled tubbo back up, wiping away his tears and rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“ tubbo, dont cry big man. its okay, do you want help?”</p><p> </p><p>tubbo just nodded and tears continued to stream down his face. tommy pulled down the waistband of the other’s shorts, taking his cock into his hand. he put his other hand on tubbo’s waist and kissed his lips gentle, stink stroking his cock as tubbo lightly moaned into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“t-tommy, im about to cum”</p><p> </p><p>tommy just nodded, smiling as the other released and collapsed on top of him. tommy reached over and wiped him off with tissues before going to bed himself.</p><p> </p><p>“ i love you tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>and tubbo just smiled into the crevice of tommy’s shoulder, too weak and tired to string together a simple sentence but he did love tommy just the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>